Miraculous Selection
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: A Selection AU. Ten girls get chosen to complete in a Selection to win Prince Adrien's heart. It's a girl's one chance to be a princess and have true love. But for Adrien it's a chance to find the mysterious Ladybug and have her for his wife. Based on Kiera Cass's The Selection book series.
1. Cast

Miraculous Selection

Cast

America Singer- Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Prince Maxon Schreave- Adrien Agreste

Marlee Tames- Alya Cesaire

Carter Woodwork- Nino Lahiffe

Celeste Newsome- Chloe Bourgeois

Natalie Luca- Rose Lavillant

Elise Whisks- Mylene Haprele

Aspen Leger- Luka Couffaine

Kriss Ambers- Kagami Tsurugi

King Clarkson- Gabriel Agreste/Hawkmoth

Silvia- Natalie Sancoeur

Mr. Singer- Tom Dupain-Cheng

Mrs. Singer- Sabine Dupain-Cheng

Gavril Fadaye- Alec Cataldi

Other girls in the Selection- Juleka Couffaine, Sabrina Raincomprix, Alix Kubdel, and Lila Rossi


	2. Chapter 1

Marinette Dupain-Cheng looked at the form nervously. She debated whether or not she should fill it out or not. She looked at her parents as they were watching her from behind the counter of their bakery. Her mother, Sabine said to her.

"Whatever you decide, honey, we'll support you no matter."

Tom, her father mentioned, "Of course it would a shame to let such a great opportunity get away from you. I mean it's not every day that a Selection happens, after all it only comes once in a generation."

Marinette sighed, "I know, Dad, but every girl in the city will be putting their name in, what are the chances I'll get pick? I'll tell you, none!"

Sabine countered, "Oh, sweetie, don't say that you have just as much a chance as any other girl."

"I guess you're right, Mom, but it's still a pretty big decision. I need to clear my head to figure this out."

Her father said, "Okay, Marinette, just be sure to be back by dinner."

She went to her parents to hug them and kissed their cheeks, saying, "I will." before leaving the shop.

Marinette walked down the street seeing people going about their day and could hear some of them talking about the Selection.

The Selection has been a huge deal ever since the Agreste family started to rule France. The royal palace was right in the heart of Paris and it was sealed off from the public. The only time that gates would be opened was when a Selection happened where the royal prince would choose a wife to be his future queen.

The prince, Adrien Agreste was next in line for the throne and he was known throughout the entire city. His likeness could found in magazines, on TV, the internet, billboards… Needless to say, Marinette would collect pictures of Adrien and place them in her room. She had a crush on the future king and entering the Selection would be a dream come true for her to finally meet him. But at the same time she worried she wouldn't get chosen or worst if she did get chosen but then Adrien would just reject her and send her back home! It was enough to make a girl's heart ache. And there was also the small matter of another thing that could diminish her chances. So now she had to decide if she wanted to enter the Selection or not.

Suddenly her best friend, Alya Cesaire appeared beside her making her jump, "Girl! Did you get the form?!"

Marinette calmed down and replied, "Yes, but I don't know if I should do it or not."

"Don't know if you should do it or not?! Seriously?! You've been crushing on him ever since you were a kid!" they started to walk around in the park as Alya continued, "It's always been, Adrien this! Or Adrien that! You got it bad, girl."

"I know that Alya, but what happens if I do get chosen and I meet him but then he doesn't like me and throws me out on the first day!"

"Marinette, that won't happen! You're way too sweet and nice, of course he's going to like you. And he won't throw you out on the first day; I hear the prince is way too sophisticated for that."

"Are you going to enter?"

"And ruin your chances, no way!"

"Oh, Alya, you're the best friend a girl could have!" and the two hugged.

"Hey, I know how much getting Adrien means to you."

"Still… it's not really fair that you won't enter just because I want Adrien for myself, what if it turned out you two were meant to be together and I ruined your only chance for happiness?!" she started to panic.

"Girl, chill! From pictures alone I can tell that Adrien is not the one for me."

Marinette calmed down again then sighed, "Still, Alya… what chance do I have of getting him when thousands of girls are entering this thing and let's not forget that he's a One! I'm a Four! That's way out of his league!"

"Marinette, just because we have a caste system doesn't mean we're actually our numbers. I'm a Four too but I don't let that stop me from doing other things I love doing."

"But one day you'll have to do a job that is your number. My parents are going to hand the bakery over to me so at least I'll be doing something I'm good at, I don't think I could any other job a Four does."

"You do have a point. But it'll be awhile before I have to choose what job is suitable for a Four like me. Still, it's totally unfair that we have talents other castes have for careers, take you for example, you could be the greatest fashion designer in the world but because you're not a Three it won't happen."

"It would be wonderful to be a Three so I can create new fashions every day. But the law is the law after all."

"Well it's a stupid law…"

"Alya!"

"Well it is! If I was in the Selection I would tell Prince Adrien exactly that! He is the next king after all, he could change the law just like that! Then everyone could be what they wanted to be and not have to do something they don't want to!"

Upon saying that it occurred to them that Alya could enter the Selection after all without her getting in Marinette's way.

"Think you would be okay with that?" she asked.

"Of course! Besides you're very brave for wanting to speak to the prince about the castes."

"Hey, its unjust system and we need a just king for wanting to make it right. Also think of it this way, if we both end up in the Selection then I can be there to give you support." she winked.

The two friends hugged again with Marinette saying, "You really are the best, Alya!"

"Hey, I'm there for you girl. So… do you want to fill out the forms together?"

Marinette got out her form and looked at it before facing Alya again and nodded her head in determination.

* * *

When Marinette got back home that night, she told her parents that she did it and that Alya and her already mailed off the forms. Though Marinette can remember how her hands were shaking when she put it in the mailbox. She had dinner with her family before going up to her room where a small red Kwami with black spots on her face floated from the purse.

"Oh, Tikki, do you think I did the right thing?" she asked.

"It was your choice, Marinette. You love Adrien and to have the chance to be his princess is a great opportunity."

"That's what Dad said, and you're both are not wrong. But will this affect my duties as Ladybug? I'm supposed to help Paris when an Akuma attacks but if I'm going to be too busy at the palace…"

"We'll worry about that after you get chosen."

" _If_ I get chosen. And that's another thing, what are the odds I will have a shot of winning the lottery and for Adrien to chose me as his wife?!"

"You got as much chance as anyone else, Marinette. You just have to believe that things will work out in the end."

"I hope you're right." she sighed, "Well, it's time to go on patrol, so… Tikki, spots on!"

Within a matter of minutes, Marinette transformed into Paris's beloved superhero: Ladybug.

Ladybug had been around for centuries according to Tikki but there hadn't been a Chosen in France for a very long time. Mainly the Guardian of the Miraculous had to keep the miraculous safe from falling into the wrong hands during the great revolution before the Agrestes rose to power as the new rulers. There was still some unrest to this day as many people question why the Agrestes were royals and Ones while everyone else was below them.

Alya had the right idea of telling the prince about how unfair the caste system was and Marinette wished she had the guts to do the same. After all, if she was the superheroine, Ladybug that fought off any crime or akumas then she should have the courage to speak out to his royal highness. But as it was she felt like a different person outside the mask and therefore any confidence she had as Ladybug gone.

Using her yo-yo she swung off her balcony and landed on top of the building close to the bakery and started running. It wasn't long before she was joined by her partner Chat Noir that jumped in next to her.

He said with a smirk, "Evening, Milady."

She rolled her eyes at her partner's obvious flirting as she said, "Nice to see you too, Kitty." It was no secret that Chat had the hugest crush on her in fact a lot of boys in Paris had a crush on her given how amazing she was as Ladybug but since she was in love with the prince she couldn't let Chat be more then what they were even if she did feel a little something for him.

Eventually the two superheroes found themselves on the Eiffel Tower as they looked over the entire city.

She spoke first, "Can you believe it's been a year since we've been protecting the city?"

Chat smiled and answered, "I know. It's been the best year of my life actually." before his face sagged and Ladybug noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… all of that is about to change soon…"

"How so?"

"I… There are things happening in my life that are beyond my control and I don't know if I'll be able to help out as often as I like from now on."

"Oh no… I hope everything works out so you can still be here. It just wouldn't be the same without you, after all what's Ladybug without Chat Noir?"

He smiled at her words before he softly uttered, "If I can't be here in the future, can you at least reveal your identity to me? I've been wanting to know ever since our first mission together…"

She sadly frowned and replied, "Chaton, you know we can't… We made a promise to never reveal our identities… it's too-"

"Risky, I know." he held her hand close to his face, "But I'm worried that I'll never see you again, milady…" he kissed it.

"Oh, Chat… I wish I could but…"

He sighed dejectedly, "I understand…"

Feeling sorry for him, she moved her other hand to his face and caressed it. She could see the look on his face that he enjoyed the touch and started to purr.

She told him, "Whatever happens, please know that you were the best partner I could ever ask for…"

He tenderly replied, "You too…"

* * *

Once they had finishing patrolling for the night, the two had departed ways.

Chat Noir could see the spires of the palace in his view and took out his baton to make a leap over the gates and onto a large balcony. He went into the room that was adjoined to it and said, "Claws in."

He detransformed and Plagg, his black cat Kwami floated right beside him. Chat Noir had returned to being Adrien Agreste, the crown prince of France.

Adrien sighed forlornly and got ready for bed.

Plagg commented, "So I guess you're never going to know who Ladybug is."

"Tonight was my last chance of ever knowing, Plagg. I could have found out who she was and try to convince her to enter the Selection. That way, I could have chosen her to be my wife and I wouldn't have to worry having to make another choice."

"Ugh, humans have to make these things so complicated. I don't see why you have been force to do this anyway, what's wrong with you choosing any girl you want without having a huge contest getting in the way?"

"Believe me, Plagg, I question the same thing but this is something my family has done for the last few generations and I am obligated to continue it regardless of I how I truly feel. That's why I was so happy when you came into my life when you did. You gave me a chance at freedom and I was able to do something worthwhile for my people. Being a hero to them… But that will most likely end the moment I get married and will have to focus on my duties more so that I will take over as king someday."

"That's rough… I certainly don't envy having your life, kid."

Adrien held his hand out and Plagg landed in it. The teen rubbed his finger on the kwami's head before giving him some camembert.

"At least you know how hard this life gets, there's several people out there that think it's a easygoing existence and while I can understand that some have it harder than most it's still better than having your freedom stripped away and how you're not your own person but this perfect figure that has to please everyone around you."

He went to the balcony to look out while sighing, "The only girl I could ever imagine having for a wife and queen was Ladybug, not only is she beautiful but is this kind, amazing, and brave person that puts duty first to protect this city. Ever since our first meeting I couldn't stop thinking about her as I vowed to love whoever was behind that mask."

Plagg suggested, "Well, maybe you can find someone who is like Ladybug. It'll be the closest thing you're ever going to get if you don't want to be miserable for the rest of your life."

"That's the problem, Plagg, there's never going to be another Ladybug because there is only one. So I just know none of the girls chosen will be like her. Don't doubt my father will be making the choices firsthand and he'll want me to have someone that he'll approve of just like all the other things that I have ever done in my life. In the end it'll be his decision… not mine…" with a final sigh he went straight to bed with Plagg looking on in sadness.


	3. Chapter 2

The day of the choosing had finally arrived with everyone in Paris gathered in front of their screens to see who the lucky girls are that get to go to the palace and compete in the Selection.

Adrien himself was in his room watching his large TV screen. He was on edge as he waited for the girls to be announced. Natalie, the head of the castle staff and his father's personal assistant walked in and commented, "Excellent, you're already watching. Your father will be pleased."

He replied, "I am taking this very seriously, after all, one of those girls will be my future wife and I want to be ready for whatever comes next."

Natalie merely nodded in agreement as they watched TV personality, Alec Cataldi make his appearance.

"GOOOOD EVENING, PARIS!"

Meanwhile in her own house, Marinette was a nervous wreck as she watched the TV with her parents with Alec saying.

"Tonight, ten lovely young ladies will be chosen to compete in the Selection to be Prince Adrien's crown princess!" there was canned applause in the background. "But before we get to that, our king, King Gabriel Agreste would like to share a few words!"

A video screen of Gabriel appeared on the side as he gave off a regal and stern appearance and spoke, "As you know, the Selection is an important tradition among our people, it is how the Agrestes have chosen their queens and my son and his descendants shall do the same for years to come."

Adrien couldn't help but scoff at that. While he may be forced to do a Selection he could never force his children to do the same.

Gabriel continued, "My wife, Queen Emilie Agreste would have been thrilled at seeing our son find a wife for himself, someone that could bring him unbridled happiness just as my wife has done for me…"

Adrien's eyes widen in shock at hearing this.

"But due to her untimely and tragic disappearance, she cannot be here for this very special occasion but fortunately, she was able to leave a video message behind to those that will soon be selected. My wife was always very good at planning ahead that when she knew the Selection was nearing, she wanted to send out something to the girls for inspiration and hope."

A video of Emilie came up making Adrien feel tears threatening to escape his eyes. This just may be the first time in two years since he got to hear his mother's voice again.

Emilie spoke, " _Hello, young ladies, I'm sure some of you are excited and nervous all at once…"_

Marinette found herself nodding to the queen's words.

She made a slight giggle, " _I was too, the Selection can be an amazing opportunity but it is an even more amazing experience… I want to you all to know that whoever will be chosen into this will receive the event of a lifetime. It will not be easy, I assure you sometimes it will get difficult especially on the prince's part…"_

Adrien felt a smile on his face thinking his mother was directly speaking to him just then.

" _I want to give you this important advice that you will need when you come to the palace. Be yourself. Staying true to yourself throughout the Selection will be the greatest challenge anyone will have to face but trust me when I say it'll be worth it. Even if you do not end up becoming the princess, your life changes for the better… So enjoy your last night as an average girl, for tomorrow, your life will be different forever…"_

The video stopped but it didn't stop the tears running down Adrien's face. He was handed a tissue box by Natalie.

"Thanks Natalie." he said while wiping his eyes.

"I know how hard it must be to see your mother again even if it was just a recorded message."

"All I can say is, it made this night a little better."

"I'm glad to hear it."

They turned back to the TV where Alec was about to announce the girls' names.

Marinette was shaking in her seat while her parents tried to keep her calm, knowing they had to be ready to either rejoice or comfort their daughter in whatever comes next.

Alec said in a loud voice, "And now here are the ten girls selected to compete in the Selection!" He gave the first name, "Miss Rose Lavillant, Three." the name and the caste number was listed on the side for everyone to see and it continued that way as Alec listed the other names, "Miss Juleka Couffaine, Five. Miss Kagami Tsurugi, Two. Miss Alya Cesaire, Four."

Marinette gasped and thought, _Way to go, Alya!_ But then her nerves got the better of her again and worried that she wouldn't get chosen after all.

"Miss Mylene Haprele, Five. Miss Sabrina Raincomprix, Two. Miss Alix Kubdel, Three. Miss Lila Rossi, Three. Miss Chloe Bourgeois, Two."

Adrien heard the last name and thought, _Of course, Father would have Chloe into this since she was the only friend I had when I was little and she is the prime minister's daughter, so it's obvious he hopes for a diplomatic merger._

Alec announced the last name, "And finally, Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Four. Congratulations to all these wonderful girls and may the lucky one win!"

Tom and Sabine was cheering while Marinette was blinking in bewilderment not sure if she heard Alec right. Her phone rang and she slowly held it to her face still in a daze.

Alya's voice came over the speaker, " _Marinette! Did you see?! We got pick, girl! Both of us!"_

Marinette slowly nodded and said, "Uh…huh…"

" _Girl, you okay? You seem out of it."_

Sabine said to the phone, "Oh, she's just overwhelmed that she got chosen and is having trouble processing it."

 _"_ _Ahhh… Knowing her, that makes sense."_

Her parents and friend exchanged a laugh.

Marinette slowly got up, leaving the phone on the couch and went up the stairs, saying, "I'm going up to my room."

She got to her bedroom while staying composed until she closed the trapdoor and Tikki came out was when Marinette's face turned to utter joy and she squealed so loudly that Tikki had to cover her ears.

"I'M IN THE SELECTION! I'M IN THE SELECTION!" she jumped around like a manic.

"Congratulations, Marinette!"

"Oh, Tikki! This is the best day of my life!" she landed in her workplace and stared hopelessly at the pictures of Adrien.

"Of course you do realize that this will make things more complicated since you still have to perform the duties of Ladybug especially when an Akuma attacks!"

Marinette groaned and smacked her face to her desk and moaned, "I _really_ hope that doesn't happen…"

"You never know…" Tikki landed on her holder's head.

Marinette looked back to the pictures, seeing Adrien's handsome face in every one of them. _I really want this… A chance to meet Adrien and maybe have a chance to fall in love with him and that he'd love me in return… But Tikki's right, I'm still Ladybug and it's my job to protect the city from harm, so even if I'm with the prince, I have to put Paris first._ She sighed, _No matter what…_


	4. Chapter 3

For the next few days, palace officials swarmed in and out of the bakery to help prepare Marinette for the Selection. She had worried the girls that didn't get chosen in the Selection would have been akumaized at this point due to disappointment and devastation knowing many of them gave her dirty looks whenever they passed the bakery. But since it didn't happen, Marinette was grateful she able to listen to the officials without any interruption especially one woman who she learned was the king's personal assistant and gave her the rules of the Selection.

"The rules are simple enough to follow. For starters, you cannot leave the palace of on your own accord, only the prince can dismiss you. Not even the king can force you out even if he does not approve of you. You can't arrange your times with the prince one-on-one, unless it is a large social gathering. But otherwise you not permitted to go near him without invitation. This next rule is very important for you and your fellow contestants as you cannot fight or sabotage each other's chances with the prince, is that clear?"

Marinette nodded and stated, "Yes, ma'am."

"Very good. Now from this point on your only relationship is with the prince, if you get caught writing love notes or are caught having a relationship with someone at the palace, it is considered treason and punishable by exile."

Marinette was a bit disturbed by that rule. It's not fair to force someone to stay in a relationship they're not happy with. True, anyone would be crazy to not want a relationship with the prince but if someone ended up loving someone else instead… She shook her head, she didn't know what to make of it.

"Which brings us to the last rule. That if you break any of the written laws of our country, you will receive the punishment tied to that offense. We want to make it clear that your status as one of the Selected doesn't put you above the law. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"With that say, your new status is now a Three."

"Three?!" Marinette and her parents exclaimed.

"Yes, for after the Selection, it's hard for girls to go back to their old lives. Twos and Threes do fine but Fours and below tend to struggle. You are a Three now but the rest of your family remains Fours. But should you win, you and your family will be elevated to Ones and become members of the royal family. Does that make sense?"

She nodded while saying, "Hm-mm!"

"Very well, then. Come Friday morning, a limo shall be waiting to escort you to the palace where you will meet your fellow contestants and the prince."

Marinette was on the verge of excitement, realizing this was really happening to her and couldn't wait until the end of the week.

* * *

It was the night before the big day, as Alya and Marinette were in bed on the phone together going over the recent events.

 _"_ _Can you believe they have a rule that says you can't have a relationship with someone else while the prince himself will be dating other girls?!"_

"I know… but we will be there trying to compete for him… so it's not too unreasonable…" but Marinette was unsure about that but kept saying, "It's to show we're committed to him, right?"

" _RRRight… So you keep telling yourself… Face it, girl, you just don't want to see anything bad related to him. Looks like it's a good thing I got in the Selection after all, so I can make sure you don't do something foolish. And that's another thing, I won't be trying to get the prince to like me which means I'll likely get kicked out within the next week so you'll have to promise me that you'll be able to hold your own when I'm not there."_

Marinette gulped as she realized her friend spoke the truth, she'll be on her own if Alya was gone which means her best friend and support system won't be able to help her get through the Selection. Once again, worry overwhelmed her.

Alya yawned, " _Well I think it's time we call it a night, after all we're going to need to be rested and ready tomorrow, wouldn't you agree?"_

"Uh, yeah! Totally! You're right!"

" _Alright, night Mari…"_

"Night, Alya." and she hung up and pulled the covers over herself.

Tikki told her, "Don't worry, even when Alya is eliminated, you'll still have me."

That brought Marinette some comfort as she held her hands out for Tikki to land in and held her close. "So I will… Thank you, Tikki."

Then the two fall fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Marinette had her last breakfast with her parents before she would have to leave for the palace. Outside the bakery, police officers have put up fences to block civilians from getting in the way of the limo coming to pick up one of the Selected. When the limo had arrived both Marinette and her parents went outside as the chauffeur came out and opened the car door for her.

Marinette got teary-eyed and so did Tom and Sabine as they did a heartfelt hug and goodbye.

"I'll miss you." she told them.

Sabine said, "We'll miss you too, sweetie."

Tom added, "We are so proud of you."

Once she let go of them and headed into the limo with her parents waving her off, the limo drove on with the crowd cheering on.

The sights of Paris passed by her window and she snuck a quick glance down to her purse where Tikki was. Soon after the limo stopped in front of large gates before they opened up. Marinette was in awe of seeing the grand palace up close. The limousine came to a stop at the front entrance where Nathalie was waiting and greeted the girl as she came out, "Welcome, Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You'll be escorted to the foyer where you'll meet the other girls and then be escorted to your rooms. Alright?"

Marinette nodded and was lead through the palace doors. And just like seeing the palace, she was in awe of everything around her; then up ahead she saw a group of five girls standing around talking and among them was…

"Alya!"

The teen saw her in turn and the two friends hugged.

"Can you believe we're actually here?!"

Marinette excitedly replied, "I know! I still think I'm dreaming all this!"

Alya then introduced her to the others, "This is Juleka, Mylene, Rose, and Alix."

"Hi! Nice to meet you!"

The girls exchanged similar greetings and they started to lively chat until a haughty voiced called out.

"Well, well, isn't this sweet? All of the soon-to-be losers have formed a bond. But It's just as well, you're going to need to throw a pity party for yourselves once I have won!"

The girls have turned to see a blonde girl but they all knew her as the prime minister's daughter, Chloe Bourgeois.

Alya scowled at her and pointed, "Who says you're going to win?"

Chloe did a mean laugh, "Because, it is so obvious! I have known Prince Adrien since we were tots! I know everything about him! So I have an advantage over the rest of you!"

Marinette gulped. She didn't like how this girl just practically declared herself the winner but at the same time… Did she really have a chance with Adrien if Chloe had known the prince her whole life?

Suddenly getting Adrien's love was going to be _way_ harder then she initially thought.

By then the rest of the ten girls showed up. Sabrina Raincomprix came next and it turn out she and Chloe had known each other since they were young too making Marinette more nervous even though she had her own friend with her. Kagami Tsurugi showed and gave off a cold presence that made Marinette shiver and it even made Chloe frown at the newcomer, as it seemed she would actually be a threat to her standing. That is until the last girl, Lila Rossi made her appearance.

The competition was definitely stiff in Marinette's eyes.

Just then Nathalie came up to them and announced, "Ladies, you will now be given your room assignments. You'll be requested to have lunch and dinner in your rooms and we'll have someone giving you a tour so you know where everything is at. And then tomorrow you'll have breakfast in the main dining hall where you will meet the prince afterwards."

Excitement ran through the girls after hearing that then settled down to hear where they had to go for their rooms. Once Marinette and Alya got theirs, they headed up the stairs to the second floor. Where they exchanged a quick parting and went into their rooms.

Marinette was stunned by how large her room was like it was made for a princess. Which would actually be fitting should she win and she was provided with all the things that held her interest like a sewing kit and sewing machine along with some patterns and fabrics. Like she was told to, Marinette stayed in her room until the tour and then when she got back she had dinner.

Slowly doubt crept back into her mind when thinking of the other girls especially Chloe.

She told Tikki, "What chance do I really have to get the prince?"

"You have the same chance as everyone else! Adrien hasn't made a choice yet! Don't let that mean girl's words get to you!"

"I know you're right but at the same time… What reason does Adrien have to choose me?" she sighed and went toward her balcony, "I need some air. Tikki, spots on!"

Marinette transformed once more into Ladybug.

Meanwhile, Adrien was having his own troubles knowing the girls have all arrived with his future awaiting him. He needed to take a breather and said, "Plagg, claws out!"

He transformed into Chat Noir and at the exact same time both he and Ladybug were about to leap off their balconies till they noticed each other much to their shock.

"Ladybug?"

"Chat?"

Both shouted, "What are _you_ doing here?!"

Chat answered, "I live here."

She gapped, "You do?!" and assessed he had to be a servant of some kind making her say, "Are you an apprentice?"

Chat chose his words carefully, "Of a sort." It was technically the truth as he was still learning to be king. He could reveal himself to show her who was but he wanted Ladybug's love for who he was as Chat Noir. Then he said, "What about you? I haven't seen you around here before so… am I to assume…?"

She sighed, "Yes, I am part of the Selection."

"You are?!" he shouted out feeling pure joy.

Ladybug realized the risks of giving too much about her identity in this moment. But there was no other explanation she could give about being there. She could have claimed of a possible threat but even then that would have been misleading Chat into thinking there was a problem when there wasn't. Something Ladybug would never do.

She could see the smirk on his face and scolded him, "Chat, I know what you're thinking and don't you dare try to guess which of the girls I am."

"Aw, but Bugaboo! It's obvious that a part of our lives have been exposed because of this! There's no point in hiding it!"

"No! There's been enough damage as it is!"

He sighed and there was a pause until he slowly said, "So… you must have a thing for the prince otherwise you wouldn't be here…"

Ladybug blushed and uttered, "It's true… I… I've had a crush on him since I was young."

Chat's heart thumped like crazy until he realized that she had a crush on his perfect self.

 _So close… so close to having my lady's love…_

She spoke with remorse, "Chat…I… I know… you have feelings for me and I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

The superhero knew he needed to act disappointed in order to avoid suspicion.

"It's… it's fine, milady, I'll just have learn to live with it…"

"Thank you, for understanding…"

He nodded and they stood there in silence until he broke it.

"I should… go back inside."

She nodded, "Me too, I need to get my rest for when I meet his highness tomorrow."

He joked, "Going to show up in costume?"

"Of course not!"

He laughed then they exchanged good nights before going back inside.

He said, "Claws in." and detransformed.

Plagg commented, "What a stroke of luck! Ladybug is actually in the Selection!"

Adrien sighed tenderly, "I know, obviously fate is intervening on our behalf even though she's in love with the wrong me. I've been given a gift and I don't intend to waste it! I will find out which of those girls is Ladybug even if it takes an entire year!"

"Your dad won't like that."

"At this point, I don't care. Besides he's the one who gave me this responsibility to begin with so he has to deal with it! This is my life and my future wife we're talking about here and that's how it's going to go!"

He made a determined look, set on doing this.

 _Tomorrow… Everything changes…_

* * *

 _ **AN: I am so happy of all the favorites and follows this story has been getting so far, but some reviews would be nice too since I always love hearing from readers on why they love a story I wrote.**_


End file.
